The Dragon Master
by RasenRaikirinoJutsu03
Summary: Instead of having Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto, he has a Seven Winged Dragon, Named Shiro. After the Wave mission, Shiro takes Naruto and two others to his home after being freed. What will be instore for the blond? NarutoXover NarutoHarem.
1. Prologe

The Dragon Master

Disclaimer - If I owned Naruto, would I be writing this? No, I wouldn't. So I don't own any of it. I do not own anything form any cross over that may appear so don't even try to sue me.

**Summery - Instead of having a Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside him, Naruto has something else sealed in him. The Seven Wing Dragon, Shiro. After the mission to Wave, Sakura blames Sasuke's injuries on Naruto. Having enough of taking the abuse, Naruto runs away during the night before they head back to Konoha. Shiro decides to start training Naruto in dragon arts, and tells Naruto what he knows about his family. What is Naruto going to do and where is he going to go?**

"**Blah": Demon mode**

"Blah": normal

'Blah': thinking

'**_blah' _**Demon Thinking

'**blah'** Demon mind link

**blah: Demon speaking**

This will be a Naruto/Harem Fan Fic.

Prologue

A 12 year old boy with blond hair, blue eyes, a Leaf headband tied around his head and a horrible orange jumpsuit sat on the porch to the house of Wave's bridge master, Tazuna, with his knees drawn to his chest and staring up at the night's endless sky. This boy is a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. He and his team, led by Kakashi Hatake, had just completed their mission to protected Tazuna from a man named Gatou. Tomorrow they would head back to Konoha, where this boy is hated and shunned by the villagers and most of his fellow shinobi. 'Why even bother going back. Once I return, I'll just end up the stupid idiot that has a dragon sealed inside him and get shunned every where in the village. The only people I can think of that will welcome me back are Iruka and the old man.'

'**Then why not leave, Naruto?'** Naruto jumped at the sound of the voice and looked around for who spoke. **'You won't find me that way, kid. I'm inside your mind. Just think about what you wish to say to me.'**

'Who are you?' Naruto asked the voice. He heard a chuckle from the voice.

'**My name is Shiro, and you, Naruto, are my prison.'** the blond tensed at the word prison and started getting nervous.

'You're that dragon that the Yondaime sealed inside me! You bastard!' a loud growl made Naruto stop his thoughts as the sealed dragon began to speak.

'**Listen kid. The only reason Arashi sealed me inside you was because of the snake boss Manda! That damn snake attacked me and his summoner said that Konoha ordered my death. So, I attacked Konoha and got sealed in you. So deal with it!'**

'So that's why you attacked? Well, I hope you know that you made my life a living hell! Thanks to you, all I can afford to buy is this damn jumpsuit and ramen! All the stores kick me out!'

'**Calm down. Look, go someplace to meditate and I'll talk to you then. Or, you can go to sleep then we can talk. Right now, I am getting tired because I'm using my chakra to talk to you like this.'** Naruto felt the connection cut and stood up.

'I'm going to bed. This is all too much for me.' Naruto walked back into the bridge builder's house and walked straight to the guest room he shared with Sasuke. The said boy was sitting up and looking toward the door as Naruto walked in.

"Where have you been, dope? You missed dinner." Naruto just walked over to his side of the room and laid down to sleep. "I'm talking to you, idiot."

"Sasuke, what would you do if I left?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a confused look.

"What brought this on?"

"Just a question. I was thinking about how different the team would be if I wasn't on this team. I wanted your view of what you think what it would have been like."

"Well, with you gone I wouldn't have to keep fixing your mistakes, saving you like I did today and wouldn't have you in my hair annoying me." Naruto winced at each explanation but Sasuke didn't notice. "I'm sure Sakura would be happy to have you gone because of you trying to get a date with her every time we meet back home. Other then that I really don't care." Naruto had tears in his eyes.

"Thanks a lot Uchiha." Naruto got up and ran out of the room. Sasuke wore a confused look as Naruto became a blur. Naruto ran out of the house and kept running until he ended up at the graves that Team 7 had made for Zabuza Momochi and Haku. He dropped to his knees and started to feel his conscious slip away. He collapsed face first into the dirt once he was completely unconscious. When he woke up, he found himself laying in front of a giant gate that had a single piece of paper that held the two large gate doors that said seal.

**Ah, I see you finally decided to visit.** Naruto watched as a man with gray hair, pitch black eyes, blue iron greaves, green chest plate armor with a red orb in the middle of his chest, two purple gauntlets on his hands, a black bandana on his forehead, a gold handled sword with a gold sheath and seven wings on his back, each one a different color. On his right side were white, blue, red and gold wings while on his left side were black, green and purple wings.

"So, your Shiro?" Shiro smirked and answered.

**Yep. I am Shiro, the Seven Winged Divine Dragon, of the Dragon Clan.** Naruto sat down in front of the large cage.

"So, what's the whole story behind you attacking Konoha? I know about the part you told me but why were you around there in the first place?"

**Well, Naruto, I was going to see your father about making a contract with my trib. You see, a little over twenty thousand years ago, we lived among the humans for about ten thousand years. During that time, a select few became the masters of seven dragons, while an eighth roamed the earth without a Master but the select seven. Those were the only ones that dragon obeyed Then a tragedy struck that had all of the human that we called our masters, killed and many of the dragons died. Thus, one that we granted the power of a God, yes we can do that, decided for a change and sent the remaining dragons to the moon after giving it life. She selected five dragons to return to this Earth and become her guardians. The dragons were the White Dragon, Blue Dragon, Red Dragon, Black Dragon and the Star Dragon. After many, many years, the Goddess vanished and the Dragons that lived on earth protected the humans until four thousand years ago. The Dragon tribe decided to return and when they did, it was the time of demons and fiends. My grandfather had all the dragons go to the mountains until it was time to return.**

**The five dragons that I told you of returned to the tribe, although, with one difference. Quark, the White Dragon I told you of, died and his son, Nall, had taken over his rule. The same seem to have happen to all the dragons except the Star Dragon. This was why grandfather had us wait. He wanted to wait till humans seemed trustworthy enough. One Dragon did stay though as a informant and he went around all those years trying to find a person that we could trust as a Dragon Master. We found that trust in one man, the Yondaime Hokage, Arashi Kazama. Grandfather sent me to ask the Hokage about becoming the beginning of the Dragon Master Clan. But then a man by the name of Orochimaru called fourth the Snake Boss named Manda and said that Konoha wanted my power or I'll die. That through me into a rage and I attacked Konoha getting sealed inside you. To tell the truth, I never thought that Manda would attack a dragon but he did.**

"So, how did he even know about you when you just arrived near Konoha?" Shiro smiled.

**I was the one that visited the Yondaime for one year. After the Great Shinobi War, Arashi became the Yondaime and I stayed in Konoha for a few more months. It was when I pointed out that his wife was pregnant that I told him who and what I was. Somehow Orochimaru found out and decided to try and use me to destroy Konoha. Needless to say, he almost got his wish. I still can't believe that Arashi got Midia to agree to use you as a seal.**

"What do you mean, Shiro?"

**What? Sarutobi never told you about your parents? That idiot.**

"What are you talking about?" Shiro sighed.

**Naruto, your Father is the one that sealed me inside you while your mother was part of the most powerful Clans in Konoha. Her name was Midia Kouryou. She was one of the greatest ANBU Captains of her time.**

"You're saying that I'm the son of the two greatest Shinobi in Leaf, next to the Sennin?" Shiro nodded and Naruto just rubbed his temples. "Amazing, simply amazing."

**Anyway, since your father is gone, how about I ask you to house the Dragon Master Clan? If you agree then we must leave for the mountains tonight. Also, I will need to be released from this place.**

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Naruto looked over at the dragon.

**Simple, you see that piece of paper that holds this cage? Rip it off and I'll be able to get out without harming you. Now, if you had a tailed beast inside you then would die from taking the seal off. But since you house me, a simple jutsu from me will let me loose and I'll be standing right next to you when you wake up. But there is one flaw in the jutsu, it would pass half my power to you, having you become the new Dragon Master Heir whether you like it or not.** The dragon smiled as Naruto thought this over.

"Will we return to Konoha?"

**Yes, we will. Or you will actually. I'm not going back to that hell hole. You won't be going alone though. You'll get your dragon partner once we tell grandfather.**

"What exactly will your power do to me?" Naruto questioned the seven winged dragon worryingly.

**Well, I can tell you that you'll get stronger in every aspect and your senses will be heightened and at some point you may grow to be about normal height then what you are right now. Also, this will give you a bit of my Dragon blood. You'll be able to used a whole new type of dragon style jutsus and only you and your offspring will have that power.**

"Will the blood turn me into a dragon?" Shiro shook his head.

**No, but at sometime you might feel a little weird every time you see a girl you really like. This only happens once a year but we don't always have the same as other Dragons. They only last a week, though we have no idea when it would begin. You'd be in what we call, heat. In other words, you'll want to have sex.**

"Ok, let's say I agree. I get stronger in body, senses and chakra. I will also have jutsus that only I could do unless I have a kid then they'll have that ability too. I will even go into 'heat' during whenever it occurs. Am I missing anything?"

**I don't know. Grandfather knows more about this then I do so you'll have to ask him. Also, I am pretty sure that once we get there that you'll be messed with by my sister. God, she's too care free. So, do we have a deal?**

"What's in it for you? I am sure that this will have something that requires me."

**Easy, you take on the role of starting the Dragon Master Clan.**

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Naruto stood up and walked over to the cage. "Ready?" Naruto saw that Shiro had started seals for a jutsu. 'Must be the one he was talking about earlier.' Naruto reached up to the seal and snatched in from the cage. The cage fell and Naruto moved to avoid the falling steel and went in between the bars to avoid being squashed. He turned to Shiro and saw that he was already gone. The blond boy felt himself being shaken and decided to wake up.

When Naruto woke up, he saw that it was still dark out and that he was still at the graves. But he also noticed that he wasn't alone. In front of Zabuza's grave stood Shiro in all his glory. Shiro turned to Naruto and watched him get up. "Ready to go?" Shiro saw him nod and pulled out a scroll. He laid it on the ground and grabbed Zabuza's Head Cleaver. "You'll be training with this also. I know everything there is to know about sword styles and can teach you some new jutsus to learn with this sword." Shiro pulled the sword from the ground and smirked. 'It's not finished. That means Zabuza hasn't used _that_ jutsu on it yet. I guess I'll have to have Naruto use it to make this sword his. Too bad though, Zabuza. This sword was one of Aruta's greatest by far.' Shiro gave the giant blade to Naruto and watched as the boy struggled to hold it up.

"What the hell! This thing must weigh a ton." Shiro chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to teach you a jutsu that will give the sword a special skill. Stab the sword into the ground and copy these seals." Naruto turned the blade and stabbed it into the ground and looked up at Shiro. "Now, before we start, while your doing the seals, continually mold your chakra to your hands. When you use the jutsu, grab the sword and the sword will change into and new type. Depending on the amount of chakra it decides to absorb. Ready?" Naruto nodded and Shiro started the seals slow enough for Naruto to see them and copy them. About fifty hand seals later, Shiro stopped the seals with Dragon and looked at Naruto who had chakra pouring out of him. "Now, the jutsu is called Sword Finisher Jutsu." Naruto immediately called out the jutsu and grabbed the sword. The sword changed shape to one that Shiro thought was long gone. 'It . . . . . . it can't be. Sounga?'

Tazuna's House

Kakashi was sitting on the couch reading his book when he felt an enormous surge of chakra from somewhere near the village. 'That chakra . . . . It's Naruto's!' The one visible eyed Jonin jumped off the couch and ran out the door. 'Midia will kill me if anything has happened to him!'

The Graves

'Grandfather sealed that sword away. How did he get the Hell Dragon's sword without going through the trials?' Shiro watched as Naruto pulled the sword out of the ground and hold it. The sword looked like a long katana and had a purple orb attached to the hilt of the sword that glowed and the two heard a voice coming from it.

"**So, this is my new master? My name is Sounga, the sword of the Hell Dragon. Normally I would attempt to take over and destroy the world but seeing as you were strong enough to break the seal that was placed on me, I can't do that. Shiro, it's been a while."** Shiro gulped as he eyed the sword.

"Now long enough, Sounga. Grandfather will not be pleased with this." a maniacal laugh came from the sword.

"**Shiro. Shiro. Zero didn't tell you about the deal we made didn't he? Poor little Divine Dragon."**

"What are you talking about Sounga?" Naruto finally spoke up. "Name's Naruto by the way."

"**Well, Naruto, Shiro, Zero, leader of the Dragon tribe, had be sent to the darkest pits of Hell to seal me away. He told me, should I return by me breaking the seal, I would be destroyed with the use of my somewhat brother and sister swords. Tenseiga, the Sword of Heaven and Tetsusaiga, the Sword of Earth. I how ever told him that should I ever be broken out of my seal by another, I will serve them without a second thought. Zero agreed but I can only serve those of the Dragon Master Clan. I believe that I am now at your service Naruto."** Shiro stood there surprised while Naruto smiled.

"So, what can you do, Sounga?" Naruto asked and the sword, if it had its own body would smile evilly.

"**Well, Naruto, I can do several things. I can call upon the power of the Dragon Twister. It's a very destructive skill that destroys almost anything in its path. Using your chakra, you can control the size of the twister and its direction. I can also call on the dead, wether it be bringing someone back from their gave or just calling a zombie to do a simple task. I even open the very Gates of Hell. Oh, before I forget, say you wish to revive a person completely. I could call upon their soul and make a body for them but only my sister, Tenseiga, can really revive them to their once former self."**

"So, say I want to revive Haku and Zabuza. You can only bring their soul and make an artificial body until I use Tenseiga to revive them. Is that what you're saying?" Shiro looked dumbfounded at Naruto.

'And I thought he was a complete idiot.'

"**Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. And Naruto, you have company. You may want to have that man step out into the open."** Hearing a sigh from up in the trees, Naruto and Shiro watched as Kakashi dropped down in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the silver haired ninja.

"I came because I thought Shiro had broken free of his seal. I can see I was right." Shiro smiled and waved over to Kakashi.

"Nice to see you again, Kakashi. Man, last time I saw you, you were only a squirt." Kakashi sweet dropped at what Shiro called him. He looked around the area and saw that Zabuza's sword was missing.

"Naruto, where is Zabuza's Head Cleaver and where did you get that sword?" Naruto grinned sheepishly and explained what happened. "I see. Well, I guess that's fine as long as Shiro doesn't go on a rampage when we head back to Konoha."

"I'm/he's not going back." Shiro and Naruto said together. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto, who spoke up. "Shiro's taking me to see the Dragon Tribe Leader. I'll return when I am done with my meeting." Kakashi sighed but nodded. Shiro grabbed the scroll that laid on the ground and tossed it to Kakashi.

"Give that to the Hokage when you get back. That will explain everything to him once he reads it. He'll be away for about three months. Just in time for the Chunin Exams that should be held if I'm not mistaken."

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you around Naruto. Take care of him Shiro." Kakashi vanished and Naruto followed Shiro.

"Shiro." Shiro stopped walking and turned to face Naruto, who was looking at Haku's grave. Naruto turned back to the dragon."I'll join you as soon as I bring someone back. She was just like me, hated for something that she was born with while I was hated for having you sealed inside me. I want to bring her back." Shiro nodded and Naruto ran back to the graves.

"**Naruto, just stab me into the ground in front of her grave and I'll take care of the rest."** Naruto did as Sounga asked and watched as seconds later, a hand shot out from the dirt followed by another. Soon, Haku's entire body was sitting straight up. **"It's done. The only way she'll die now is if Tenseiga even cuts her. You might want to help her up though."** Naruto went over and helped her out off the ground.

"Where am I?" Haku looked around and then turned to Naruto. "You're that kid. The one with that weird red chakra that burned to touch. Naruto right?"

"Yes, it's me, Haku." Haku looked over to Shiro and spotted all of his wings. "Why do have wings and where is Zabuza?"

"I am a not human, but a dragon. As for Zabuza, he is right next to you. Under ground." Haku's gaze snapped to the grave next to her and tears started to flow down her cheeks. A pulse from Sounga brought all attention to the Dragon Sword.

"**Do not worry child. I will do you one favor. I will bring back this man, Zabuza, but at a price."** Naruto was about to say something but Sounga cut him off. **"Don't worry Naruto. This has nothing to do with her doing something bad. All she has to do is to become a half dragon as you are." **everyone saw a hand snap to Shiro's forehead.

"Thanks a lot Sounga. Naruto wasn't supposed to know about that until he met Grandfather."

"**Better to learn now then sit and wait."** the sword argued back.

"How would I become a half dragon? Zabuza has been like a father to me. Though he may not show it in front of others, he's been that way."

"**You let me worry about that. Now, Zabuza, WAKE UP!" **a pulse from the sword sent purple chakra towards the other grave and after a few minutes, Zabuza stood there with the same bloody clothes that he had facing Kakashi. **"Ah, the famous Demon of the Hidden Mist lives again. How does it feel to be alive once again?"** the Mist Jonin turned to the sword and raised a non-excising eyebrow in confusion.

"What the . . . omff." Haku tacked Zabuza to the ground crying on his chest. "Haku?"

"Nice to see you again Zabuza. Welcome to the land of the living." Naruto said leaning against the grave markers.

"Ok, now that the reunion is pretty much done can we go now?" Shiro asked in a annoyed voice. "Zabuza and Haku will be coming with us."

"Going where?" the undead sword master asked.

"To my home. You all will be meeting with the Dragon Tribe Elders. We'll be returning to Konoha after three months. Well, you three and one other will. I'm staying home."

"I am not going to Konoha."

"**You have no choice, Demon of the Mist. Your soul is only bond to your body by Naruto's and my power. We are giving you a new chance at life and I can easily end that chance." **Sounga said from it's place on the ground. **"Oh, and while I'm at it. Both of you will be meeting with Zero to decide what to do with your lives after you are fully revived but I'm sure Shiro knows what's going to happen. After all, Neo and Bahumut are not the type to be angered."** Shiro gulped at the mention of the said names. Naruto walked up and took Sounga out of the ground.

"Can we go? I want to meet Zero and the rest of the Dragon Tribe. If we don't leave now, we might never get there." Shiro smiled at Naruto and made the blond flinch with it.

"I've got that covered." Shiro ran through three hand seals ending with dragon. "White Dragon Style: White Dragon Wing Jutsu Field!" a large circle appeared around the four of them before Shiro added one more phrase, "Althena's Fortress!" in a flash of bright white light all four occupants that stood in the circle vanished without a single trace.


	2. Chapter 1

The Dragon Master

Disclaimer - If I owned Naruto, would I be writing this? No, I wouldn't. So I don't own any of it. I do not own anything form any cross over that may appear so don't even try to sue me.

**Summery - Instead of having a Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside him, Naruto has something else sealed in him. The Seven Wing Dragon, Shiro. After the mission to Wave, Sakura blames Sasuke**'**s injuries on Naruto. Having enough of taking the abuse, Naruto runs away during the night before they head back to Konoha. Shiro decides to start training Naruto in dragon arts, and tells Naruto what he knows about his family. What is Naruto going to do and where is he going to go?**

"**Blah": Demon mode**

"Blah": normal

'Blah': thinking

'_**blah'**_Demon Thinking

'**blah'** Demon mind link

**blah: Demon speaking**

Chapter 1: The Dragon Tribe

The next thing Naruto, Zabuza and Haku knew, they stood, not before the graves they were once at, but in front of two gold doors. Shiro smirked at the threes' surprised looks and spoke up. "We are now at my home. The jutsu I used teleports you to wherever you have been too at least once. I used a small field version of the original to be able to bring us all here. Now, let us go see Grandfather." Shiro pushed open the doors and motioned for the others to follow. When they entered they spotted an old man sitting on what looked to be a throne.

"Shiro? Is that you?" The old man called out as the four approached. Shiro smiled and replied.

"Yes, Grandfather it's me. I have brought Naruto Uzumaki, Zabuza Momochi and Haku of the Mist to you."

"Ah. Interesting. Are any of them Undead? I smell corpses." The old man stepped forward from his throne.

"**Yes Zero, two of them are undead. My master Naruto wished for their revival but I told him only Neo may grant it since she holds Tenseiga. Nice to see you again by the way."** Sounga startled the old man, now know as Zero, and chuckled. **"I lived up to our deal, Zero, I get broken out by someone, I serve that person. Now, about Zabuza and Haku, they are both undead and need to be brought back. I have seen, through my master's mind that they are very promising."**

"Alright, Sounga, I will honor my part of the deal. But be warned, one false move and I will seal you back in hell. Now then, I am Bahumut Zero. You may call me Grandfather or Zero, whichever you prefer. Shiro, where have you been for the last 12 years?"

"When I was returning to Konoha with the summoning contract a man named Orochimaru attacked me saying it was by order of the Hokage then I ended up attacking Konoha. I was then sealed by the very person that agreed to become the start of the Dragon Master Clan. Arashi sealed me in his own son, Naruto, who stands here with us." The old man nodded and turned his attention to Naruto, Haku and Zabuza.

"Well, seeing as you can now wield Sounga, I will have to have you train to use the sword. But I'll discuss that later. For now, Zabuza, Haku, please come with me. We shall go see my wife to fully revive you. Shiro, show Naruto to one of the guest rooms and watch out for Hera. I fear she may have been told about Naruto's arrival by Sinta. Also, while your here, Star, go and alert Kyuubi that Shiro has returned home and that we appreciate the help looking for him." A silver haired woman with blue eyes, a white kimono and a star on her forehead walked around one of the pillars and smiled.

"I never can spy on things with you around Grandfather. I'll take Hex with me." Star walked out of the room.

"Well now, shall we go?" Zero asked and the three nodded as the old dragon walked away followed by Zabuza and Haku. Naruto followed Shiro. As soon as the two walked out of the throne room Shiro bumped into another person with dark blue hair and blackish blue wings. Shiro recognized the person the moment he looked into the person's face.

"Sorry, Bahumut. Didn't see you there." The seven winged dragon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Bahumut shook his head.

"Clumsy as always Shiro. Hey kid, names: Bahumut, the Dragon Prince. I'm guessing your Naruto Uzumaki Kouryou." Naruto nodded as Bahumut sighed. "Be careful when around a girl that looks a lot like you. Hera has been looking forward to finally meeting her brother."

"Wait, you mean I/he has a sister?!" Shiro and Naruto almost shouted.

"Yeah, it seems Midia ran off trying to find Arashi during your little anger attack and ran into Quaza while he was going to see Arashi. Midia told him of the situation and brought her here instead of going straight to Konoha. When he arrived, your chakra signature vanished from the world. Midia died shortly after Quaza found them. He thought of the girl before you."

"Well, I guess I'll thank him for bringing her here." Naruto stated. Bahumut gazed at Naruto with a bit of confusion.

"Wouldn't you have rather have her there with you over these past 12 years?" The dragon asked and Naruto shook his head. "Why?"

"She would have gone through the same thing I went through. Hell." Naruto simply said as Bahumut looked to Shiro with anger shown.

"I'll take him to his room. You go relax." Shiro nodded and walked away. The dragon prince turned back to Naruto, "Follow me." Naruto nodded and the two started their way through the Fortress. "You said you went through Hell. What exactly happened?"

"**He was beaten, starved, you name it they most likely did it."** Sounga stated before Naruto could answer. Bahumut's anger grew.

"Stupid humans." The prince growled as he led Naruto to his room. "Anyway, lets get you to your room. From what I understand, you'll have a busy day after breakfast." The two continued through the Fortress until they stopped in front of one of the many rooms in the Fortress. "Here you are. This will be the room you stay in for the time you stay here and every time you visit. I have to go and talk with my father. Be alert though. Knowing Hera she'll be roaming around trying to . . . ."

"You called Bahumut?" The dragon prince tensed as he turned around to meet with a clothed version of Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. Naruto's jaw dropped as he looked the girl over.

"Hi, Hera. Just showing our friend here to his room."

"**So, this is your sister. I must admit she looks a lot like you Naruto." **Sounga said aloud. The girl became wide eyed and tackle hugged Naruto, who sent Sounga flying out of his hand. **"Me and my non-existent mouth."** Bahumut nodded in agreement as Hera squeezed the life out of Naruto.

"Brother! I finally get to meet you!"

"Nice . . .ugh . . . to meet you . . . too, Hera. Can you lessen your . . . grip please? I can't . . . breath. Hera let Naruto loose and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry brother. Im just so glad to finally meet you."

"Well, since you're here, Hera, why don't you get to know Naruto. Bye." Bahumut vanished with a flash as Naruto picked Sounga off the ground. Naruto turned to his sister and opened his door and walked in with Hera right behind him.

"So, how did you end up here?" Naruto sat on the bed and Hera sighed.

"I was raised here as a baby. From what Neo told me, Quaza found me with our mother and he brought me here. She said that mom had what looked to be snake bites on her and that was what killed her by the time Quaza arrived here with us."

"**OROCHIMARU!!!!" **Sounga shouted causing the two to jump at the sudden outburst.** "I'll have his head for that! First he goes after immortality, tries to use a dragon to destroy Konoha and now I find that he killed the greatest sword master in the entire world."** Naruto rose an eyebrow at what Sounga said.

"How would you know that Orochimaru did it?"

"**I'm the sword of hell, Naruto. I have a connection to the dead. I have heard rumors about Orochimaru and all of them have been about him killing people. Plus, I read your mind about what Shiro told you."**

"Makes sense." the twins said in unison. "What did they teach you here?" Hera smiled.

"I learned a lot of things. One being how to cook and defend myself. I have good skills with my Karate that Mizu and Hex taught me. Not very good at swordplay as I like to stick with my fists. I learned Nin jutsu, Gen Jutsu and Tai Jutsu from all the dragons. I am the most skilled in Medical Jutsus that Neo says I will rival and/or surpass Tsunade one day. My favorite things to do are cook and study Nin jutsus. I dislike that man who killed mother and had Shiro attack Konoha."

"Well, I havent learned a lot back home because everyone refused to help me but Iruka and the Hokage. Since the age of 4, I've been on my own with only the Hokage to protect me and a few ANBU. After the age of five, I started to secretly train on my own without the Hokage's notice. I learned and perfected the Shadow Clone Jutsu at the age of 12. I am a stamina freak and I have great skills with stealth." Hera looked in awe of her brother. "That's only the short, sweetened version. Be glad you were here and not in Konoha. You would have lived in hell." Hera nodded as Naruto yawned.

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep. I'll come and wake you up in the morning for breakfast." Naruto nodded as the girl hugged him and left the room.

"**I see you enjoy her company, like a brother should." ** Naruto nodded as a tear escaped his eye. **"I have something you may want to know. There is a power in the world that was Althena's. When she died, her line continued through a woman named Lucia. Now, after that, the line was said to have been lost since none of the dragons could find the one who carries her scent. Althena's power is the greatest power of all time, the power of a Goddess. Her power was the power of creation but she also used it to let humans use magic. Her line still continues to this day but it is unknown who it runs it. When you find it, you may want to get close to this woman."** Naruto rubbed his temples and looked to Sounga.

"What do you mean by that? It's only a power seen in women?"

"**Yes, Althena's power can only be held by a woman of her blood. Now, I have no clue whose line it goes down but I do know that their line has never entered hell for they are pure of heart and never have committed a crime willingly. When you meet them, they will be pure of heart, though they may hide it or don't know it."**Naruto nodded and fell back onto the bed.

"I'll worry about it when it comes down to it. For now, let's start this training." Naruto closed his eyes and fell to sleep as Sounga glowed and a sheath appeared over the blade, showing Sounga sheathed in it.

Next Morning

Naruto was awakened by his sister jumping on his bed and making him jump up, ready to fight. He relaxed as he saw Hera smiling and sighed. "Please don't do that." Hera nodded and pointed to some clothes on a chair.

"Grandmother picked them out for you. Breakfast is in half an hour so take a shower and I'll take you to the dinning hall. You'll meet some of the other dragons of the Dragon tribe." Naruto nodded and gathered the clothes before going into the bathroom. Hera looked to Sounga and went to grab it by the hilt but a voice stopped her.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you, child. His blood you may be but you are not my mistress." **Hera growled and crossed her arms over her chest. **"I know of a sword that you may be able to wield but you are more potent in hand to hand, are you not?"**

"Yep. Why?"

"**Well, there is a sword known as Raijin, the lightning sword of the Nidaime Hokage. You seem to have a natural ability for Lightning so I thought it would suit you best."** Hera shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me. I like using my fists more. But, I'm not against learning how to use a sword." Sounga chuckled as Hera scowled. "What?"

"**It seems I was right in assuming you are a hand to hand specialist. Maybe it is best you stay with Tai Jutsu." **Hera growled as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Make up your mind you stupid sword!" Sounga laughed as Hera muttered something about turning Sounga into scrap when Naruto walked out in his new clothes. He wore a black Chunin style vest over a red muscle shirt, black shinobi pants and sandals with black fingerless gloves with metal plates. Naruto picked the Sounga up and strapped it to his back.

"When did you get a sheath?" Naruto asked the sword.

"**Last night when you fell asleep. I summoned my sheath from hell." **Naruto nodded and turned to Hera.

"Ready to go?" Hera smiled and nodded, leading her brother out of the room and to the dinning hall. Once they entered the hall, Naruto saw a long table with lots of food and many other people around the table. Zero and his son, Bahumut, were at the far end of the table with a red headed woman in a red dress. Naruto took the seat next to a green haired man with emerald eyes, green clothes and wings. He had a spear on his back that had the words Wind Dragon on its blade. Hera took the seat next to a blue haired, blue eyed woman with a blue belly shirt and white shorts. She had a giant hammer on the floor next to her and had a friendly smile on her face but the hammer screamed, 'Piss me off and I'll turn you into a nail.' Haku sat next to a red haired man with ruby red eyes and red armor. He had a sword at his waist and a red bandana around his head, keeping his crimson red locks out of his well chiseled face. Zabuza sat next to a woman with jet black hair, black eyes and black armor. She had a rapier at her waist and black gloves on her hands while a black choker was around her neck. Zero stood from his seat and called everyone to look at him.

"Everyone, this is Naruto, Haku and Zabuza. They are our quests while they are here and they are taking on the roll of the start of the Dragon Master Clan. I want everyone to introduce themselves except Hera and Shiro." All the dragons nodded as the man to Zero's left stood.

"I am Bahumut, the Prince of all Dragons." The woman across from Bahumut stood and gave a kind smile.

"I am Neo Bahumut. You my call me Neo or Grandmother." Neo sat back down as a White haired woman stood, showing silver eyes to the guests and her white top and skirt.

"I am Sinta, the White Silver Dragon. It is a pleasure to meet you." The person across from her stood and turned to them. It was a very tall man, about 7 and a half feet if not taller, with golden blond hair, yellow eyes and gold armor. He had an enormous axe on his back.

"I am Ganet, the Earth Gold Dragon." The man next to Naruto stood and looked around to the guests.

"I am Albert, the Green Tusked Dragon, also known as the Wind Dragon." The pink haired woman with ruby red eyes stood and smiled. She wore a red dress and her smile was kind.

"I'm Ruby, the Red Dragon of Althena." A man with white hair with a brown streak going from the front to the back of his head stood next to Ruby.

"I'm Nall, the White Dragon of Althena. Welcome." The red haired man next to Haku stood up and looked around the room.

"I am Katon, the Red Eyed Dragon, also know as the Fire Dragon." The Dragon across from him stood and looked to everyone. He had short blue hair, blue eyes and wore tie die clothes.

"Yo! I'm Mizu the Blue Dragon of Althena." The woman next to Hera stood and smirked.

"Names Miru, the Sea Serpent Dragon, or the Water Dragon." Finally, the woman next to Zabuza stood and her cold eyes scanned the room.

"Hellen, The Darkness Dragon." A man with a purple Karate uniform stood and bowed.

"I am Rai, the Thunder Dragon and master of the Rouge School Martial Arts." All the dragons sat down as Naruto stood up.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." Zabuza stood and followed suit as did Haku. Zero stood once again when everyone was seated.

"Well, dig in everyone. They have training to do today and they will be busy for the next few months." Everyone nodded as they started to eat.

Wave

Kakashi walked into the dinning room and frowned at his last two students. "Yo." Sakura looked over to their sensei and scowled.

"Where's Naruto, sensei? Sasuke said he didn't come back after he left last night." Kakashi chuckled and came up with something that they bought surprisingly.

"He ran off back to Konoha saying he wanted to tell the Hokage about something important." The two Genin shrugged and started to eat again while Kakashi sighed. 'And they call Naruto a dobe?' "We leave after breakfast." The two nodded and ate.

Althena's Fortress

Naruto followed Zero with Zabuza, Haku and Hera to a large room with a weird seal on the floor. Zero turned and smiled. "This is a time shifter pentagram. This will take you back in time to a specific place and keep you there until the time limit is reached. Now, Nall and Ruby are going to be going with you to help all four of you train in lost arts. Magic." The four nodded as they took up a spot in the middle of the pentagram. Nall and Ruby entered the room, Nall with a large sword in bandages on his back, making Zabuza chuckle a bit.

"Reminds me of Kisame, eh Haku." The brown haired girl nodded as the pentagram lit up and the room changed, Zero vanishing and the room becoming a forest clearing near a mountain range.

"Follow me, everyone. You'll meet my old friends. They'll be helping us in training you all." The group nodded and followed the white dragon. They came to a village and Nall waved while calling out to a blue haired woman with a blue dress. "LUNA!" The woman turned from the blue statue before her and gasped at the sight of the dragon.

"Nall! Welcome back!" Nall ran up and hugged the woman as a brown haired green eyed man walked out of a nearby house and dropped the axe he had in his hand.

"Nall! Ruby!" The man ran up and joined in on the hug.

"It's great to see you both again, Alex, Althena." Ruby bowed to the two as Luna giggled.

"I told you, Ruby, call me Luna. Who are your friends?" Naruto walked up and bowed.

"I am Naruto, Goddess Althena." Zabuza, being the hard ass he is, didn't bow but smirked.

"Zabuza Momochi." Haku shook her head at her father figure's antics and smiled to the woman before bowing as well as Hera.

"Haku/Hera." Luna blushed from the three bowing teens.

"Please, you don't need to bow to me or call me the Goddess. Luna will do just fine." The three nodded as Zabuza chuckled.

"I'm Alex." The green eyed boy waved as the group nodded.

"So Nall, what do we owe the pleasure of the visit this time?" Nall scratched his cheek as Ruby shook her head.

"We came to ask if you and the others would help train them in magic and other things." Alex and Luna laughed at Nall and nodded.

"Sure, I'm sure the others would be glad to help. Speaking of which, we were just about to head out to Meribia for the festival. It's in three months so we can train while we wait for the festivities to start." Nall smiled and nodded.

"Works for me. I can get us there in no time flat." Luna rolled her eyes at the dragon's cockyness.

"Nall, stop trying to show off." Ruby sighed as Nall chuckled.

"What is this festival about?" Naruto asked as Luna smiled.

"Well, it's the Goddess Festival and Hell Mel de Alkerk is hosting it in his city. It'll be wonderful." Alex nodded and Nall pulled out a small staff with two white wings and a red ribbon spiraling around it to the base of the staff.

"Meribia!" The group became surrounded by a white light as they watched the scenery around them change to that of a large town by the sea. They stood in front of a mansion and followed Luna and Alex into the home. They came to a stop outside of a pair of doors and Nall knocked on them.

"YEAH YEAH! Hang on!" A loud woman's voice was heard from the other side as they opened to show a woman in white priestess clothes, blondish brown hair and pointed ears on the other side. "Alex! Luna! Come in!" The girl moved aside as the group entered the office to see two other people in the room. A man that looked similar to the girl only with a white beard and more mature then the tanned man next to him.

"Ah I see we have us some new comers." The bearded man called out as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm Mel de Alkerk, Governor of Meribia, since yer new here I'll warn ya." Naruto and the other ninja gulped and the man's face grew fierce. "If you make any sort of trouble in my town, I'll pop yer heads off yer twiggy little necks, and mount them on me trophy wall." The KI made the four shiver and cower in fear as the man let out a hearty laugh along with the others. "Mwahahahahah! I never get tired of that."

"Dad, that never gets old."

"You bet, Jessica. So, love birds, who are your friends?" Nall, Ruby, Alex and Luna blushed and Nall introduced them. "I see. I'm Kyle and this is Jessica. Hell Mel just introduced himself." Jessica smacked the swords man upside his head.

"Kyle, stop being cocky. Now, what bring you all here? The festival isn't for another three months." Nall smiled.

"Well, Naruto and his friends are here to train with all of us until the festival. After that, they have to go home so we wanted to teach them how to use magic." Everyone nodded as Mel smirked.

"Well, let's see what the squirts can do." Alex chuckled as everyone fallowed Mel to the Dojo. Everyone cleared the floor as Naruto took up first match and watched the man draw a large axe. "A'right brat. Let's go." Naruto nodded as he entered a Tai Jutsu stance with a hand on Sounga. Zabuza raised a brow as the two stood facing the other.

'His form is very sloppy. This Mel will kick his ass.' Naruto shot forward and drew Sounga. Mel rose his Axe and blocked the strike from the long katana and threw Naruto back with a single push.

"A bit sloppy, kid. Ye'll need to do better then that." Naruto smirked as Zabuza went wide eyed.

'When did he make a shadow clone?' Naruto rushed the man again, this time being met by the man. Naruto sidestepped a downward chop and went wide eyed when the man spun and made a gash on his arm. The Naruto exploded into smoke as the real Naruto popped up from the floor and tried to upper cut the man but Mel caught his fist and threw him back.

"Well, that was a surprise. Too bad I sensed it or it would have worked." Naruto growled as Mel laughed. Naruto got back to his feet and rushed the man again. "Rushing will only tire ya out boy." Mel sidestepped and brought his elbow onto the boy's back. "That's enough. You have a lot of work to do. But hell, even when you are properly trained, I'll still be able to kick your scervy little hide. Next!" Naruto rubbed his back while Haku stepped into the ring. "Ah, now this is a bit unfair. Jessica, will you do the honors?" the woman smirked before nodding. She walked to where her father stood and held a mace over her shoulder. Haku drew a few senbon as Luna brought her are down.

"Begin!" Haku threw her senbon only for them to be batted away with a single swipe of the large mace.

"I'm guessing her family is bent on heavy weapons. First her father has a Heavy Axe and she has a Heavy Mace." Naruto nodded as Haku sidestepped a smashing blow from the priestess. Kyle chuckled as he looked to Zabuza.

"Me and you are next buddy." The bandaged face Jonin nodded as Haku started to jump while throwing more and more senbon, all of them missing their marks as Jessica just batted them away with a spinning mace. Haku sighed as she rose her hands.

"I give, you're too strong." Jessica nodded as Kyle drew his sword and walked out to the floor while Zabuza kept his new Zanbatou on his back.

"Ten Silver says Kyle beats him in one move." Mel called over to Jessica when she smirked.

"Twenty says three." Mel nodded and shook hands with his daughter. Kyle just stood with a cocky grin on his face before drawing his sword back brought it forward.

"Sonic Raiser!" a shock wave caught the Mist Nuke-nin off guard and he took the blow full blast. Zabuza was pushed back with the blast and coughed, his white wrapping turning red.

"I win." Mel smirked as his daughter handed him ten silver coins while Haku and Luna rushed over to help the missing ninja. Hera took her place in the arena while Kyle looked to Jessica.

"You want this one?" Jessica nodded and took the floor once again. Hera entered a Tai Jutsu stance that only Ruby and Nall recognized. Hera's eyes widened as she vanished and she reappeared in front of the girl.

"Blue Dragon Palm!" A blue dragon head formed around the girl's hand and she shot it foreward, Jessica moving just in time and went to bring her hammer down on the girl only to meet the ground. Naruto watched his sister in awe.

'She's so fast! Just think if I had that type of training she had.' Hera channeled chakra into her hands as she punched with her left the right then a combined palm thrust, sending a wave of blue energy from her hand. Jessica blocked the two punches but was pushed back by the palm thrust. Hera smirked as she bent down and kicked off the ground, spinning and lifting her leg up to kick.

"Blue Dragon Kick!" a blue dragon formed around the girl and her kick continued until it met the pole of Jessica's mace. Hera jumped off and vanished as the ground below Jessica started to glow blue.

"Taste my anger!" Jessica was sent flying from Hera as the girl came out of the ground spinning and giving the woman an uppercut to her chin while a blue pillar surrounded her the ninja looked at her in awe as Hera back flipped and landed on the other side of the room. Jessica stood up and whipped the blood from her mouth.

"That's enough!" Mel called out as he looked to Hera. "Girl you have shown more promise then these three put together!" Hera blushed as her green headband got darker from all the sweat. She stood straight and bowed before rejoining the group. "Damn, I've never seen a girl fight like that since me wife." Hera chuckled nervously with a blush. Naruto and the other ninja stood slack jawed.

"Well, when you train with the people she has, who wouldn't have?" Nall smirked. "Well, I'll go get Nash and Mai while you guys do whatever. My guess would be to start training them now to get them to be better with everything. Naruto needs the most work since has no style at all." Naruto growled as everyone nodded. Ruby turned to the group of ninja and smiled.

"Then let's get started."

Well, there you go. Sorry for the very late update but I've been having problems all over the place. Hope you liked this chapter. I need your help for something. Naruto has a harem but I don't know who to add. So I'm giving you the chance to vote. Here are the choices.

Yogito

Shizune

Sakura

Ino

Kin

Tayuya

Tenten

Star

Yugao Uzuki

Female Kyuubi

Fox Demon: Name; description and specialty

Dragon: ""

OC – give me name, description, bloodline (optional), specialty and home Village

Temari is in it no matter what you all say. I will stop the votes at the end of the Second Exam for the Chunin Exams. If Fox demon or Dragon is chosen I will go with the description that I like best. Don't make them so freaking strong they could crush a village in a single blow or I will IGNORE it. Now, I also need votes for Zabuza.

Kurenai

Anko

Female Kyuubi

Dragon

Please review and vote!


End file.
